Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is an Alicorn (formerly unicorn) pony who is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She lived in Canterlot where she studied under the Princess' tutelage, but moved to Ponyville where she now studies the meaning of friendship. She regularly maintains correspondence with her mentor. She lives at the town's library along with her young dragon assistant Spike, and owl Owloysius. In M.U.G.E.N, she has been made twice with many others being made. RockRage8962's Twilight Sparkle RockRage8962 also announced her as a W.I.P. on his DeviantArt page. This version will include her book as a nod to the now shut down fan game Fighting Is Magic. This version will also have Spike as a helper much like MadOldCrow's Finn character in which Jake follows Finn around. This version, like his other My Little Pony characters uses sprites from the defunct mmorpg mlp online. IDGCaptainRussia is currently working on the character. RockRage8962's Fighting is Magic Twilight Sparkle RockRage8962 revealed on his DeviantArt account that he is currently working on a Fighting is Magic styled Twilight Sparkle that uses her sprites from Fighting is Magic. He also revealed that it will be released sometime after he finishes up his other My Little Pony creations. 1055273004's Twilight Sparkle A YouTuber called 1055273004 also made a Twilight Sparkle. Like his/her characters of the Mane 6, Derpy and Trixie, it is a spriteswap of Rainbow Dash. Unknown Creator's Twilight Sparkle Unknown Creator's version is a spriteswap of Shaq. The V2 version is Also a Spriteswap of Rainbow Dash. Mugenfan's Twilight Sparkle As with his Pinkie Pie, it will be styled being either a spriteswap of Adam or using Adam as a base. The sprites will be taken from My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic. Dark Ruler's Twilight Sparkle Dark Ruler began working on a version of Twilight Sparkle. Her sprites are taken from the Fan Game: My Little Pony: Fighting is Magic (without her book). ralord's Twilight Sparkle A person on DeviantART by the username of ralord also created a Twilight Sparkle that uses sprites from Fighting is Magic. So far, ralord has released a beta version and has said this character is at 98% completion. You can download the latest beta at his DeviantART page. ToonAlexSora's Twilight Sparkle http://images.wikia.com/mugen/images/e/e6/Twilight_Sparkle_Idle.gif ToonAlexSora is making a Twilight Sparkle with sprites made by Jarquin10. Not much is known about it. Kyle108's Version Kyle108 is making a Twilight Sparkle for M.U.G.E.N using pony creator. This and his Pinkie Pie will be posted when this Twilight is done. Trivia *RockRage8962's version is so far the only version to have Spike the Dragon in any form. *All of Kyle108's mane six characters are done using the Pony Creator, and are spriteswaps of 1055273004's characters, which are all spriteswaps of Buttheidied's Rainbow Dash. Kyle108's MLP characters don't seem to have a cutie mark. Videos File:NoahPingu Mugen Matches 21 - Spongebob And Zeeky Vs Team My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic File:IDG Mugen; Twlight Sparkle Revamped Category:CharactersCategory:Cartoon CharactersCategory:TV Show CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:Animals Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:The Hub Characters Category:Females Category:Spriteswaps